La Promesa
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Te tuve muy cerca de mi. Te fuiste. Prometiste volver a mí. Y yo lo creía, lo creía...


**Basado en la canción "The Promise" de Within Temptation y es WI.**

**Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten =)_**

**LA PROMESA**

_En nombre de su amor_

_Ella ya no duerme_

_La vida ya no tenía significado_

_Nada para hacerla quedarse_

_Vendió su alma lejos..._

Llegó de noche a la vieja cabaña. Su figura como una sombra silente que se movía entre los bosques oscuros mientras se escabullía bajo las copas de los árboles, ocultándose de los vigilantes. Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquella batalla. Y desde entonces ella vagaba por el mundo mágico, oculta, evanescente, cazando con sus propias manos al enemigo y menguándolo poco a poco, antes de alcanzar su objetivo final.

Pero necesitaba un respiro; parar un segundo a recobrar fuerzas y analizar 'por qué' lo hacia. Entonces, al estar ahí sentada frente a las crepitantes llamas danzarinas de la vieja chimenea, ella meditaba. Su cabello rojo fuego escondido bajo la negra capucha. Sus ojos castaños perdidos en la profundidad de la hoguera. Y sus pensamientos divagantes que huían hacia ese instante, cuando él rompió su promesa y por lo que ella vendió su alma...

Un murmullo en la oscuridad alertó sus sentidos. Se acercó lento a la entrada de la destartalada cabaña y miro hacia afuera, escudriñando la noche. 'Los vigilantes', exclamó su pensamiento. Seres oscuros sobrevolándolo por el bosque. Criaturas que se llevan la felicidad a cambio de desesperación. Pero era ya tan fuerte su dolor y tan grande el odio, que su corazón se endureció y su alma ya no podía ser arrebatada; esas criaturas ya no significaban nada. Con un gesto despectivo regreso al interior. Sus planes más firmes que nunca. Tomo su pequeño diario y comenzó a escribir en él, recordando por un momento como alguna vez se entregó a si misma de aquella forma, sin saber que su alma estaba en juego. Ahora lo hacia de nuevo, plenamente consciente del riesgo que representaba, pero reflejando sus verdaderos y lúgubres sentimientos...

_Luego de la noche en que murió llore mis lagrimas hasta que se secaron, pero el dolor sigue igual, quisiera que el no hubiera muerto en vano. Hice la promesa de vengar su alma con el tiempo. Los haré sangrar a mis pies..._

Cerro su diario. Apago el fuego de la chimenea con un elegante movimiento d su varita. Se levanto y camino despacio hacia la salida de la cabaña. Su rumbo fijo. Su objetivo firme. Su corazón congelado, frío y duro... Llego la hora.

...-...

El mundo se había convertido en un caos. El Señor Tenebroso había ganado con facilidad. Toda la comunidad mágica lo apoyo al final, aun y cuando la batalla de Hogwarts parecía salir victoriosa. Y fue en esa batalla que ella supo de verdad lo que el miedo, el odio y la ambición le hace a los corazones débiles, pues nadie pudo haberlo anticipado, nadie lo hubiera creído posible, nadie que fuera verdaderamente fiel a la Orden, mucho menos ella misma, habría sabido de aquella traición hasta ese momento.

Su corazón se estrujo al ver con sus propios ojos como sus amigos, sus aliados, paso a paso, aceptaban la propuesta del enemigo. Prefirieron salvar sus vidas, prefirieron ganar riquezas, prefirieron vender su libertad y con ella sacrificar a quienes peleaban por ellos.

Frente a las grandes puertas del castillo de Hogwarts ella vio como solo unos cuantos quedaron. El Elegido, el único con el poder de destruirte, el amor de su vida... Parado solo frente a la horda enemiga, delante de un pequeño puñado de gente que intentaba proteger. Ya no existía protección de una madre. Ya no existía el vínculo que lo unía a la muerte de su enemigo. Ya era vulnerable. Estaba herido, física y emocionalmente, sobre todo al ver que sus amigos lo dejaron atrás. Ninguno pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando Voldemort lo hizo pedazos.

Todos murieron esa noche. Ella misma fue abandonada a las puertas del castillo creyéndola un cadáver más. Pero se aferró a la vida pues nunca usaron la maldición de muerte. El señor tenebroso quería verlos sangrar.

Arrastrándose débilmente llego hasta el. Tomo su cuerpo destrozado entre sus brazos y grito. El prometió que volvería con ella. Prometió que estarían juntos y ella le creyó. Y en ese momento ella decidió hacer también una promesa... Reclamar en venganza la vida de su mortal enemigo.

_... A veces me pregunto, ¿pude haber sabido sobre sus verdaderas intenciones? Como el dolor permanece igual, los voy a cazar todo el camino. Hice la promesa de vengar su alma con el tiempo. Uno por uno serán sorprendidos..._

Así lo escribió en su diario y así lo hizo. Cada sendero recorrido por las desoladas ciudades del país, mientras viajaba acercándose cada vez más aquel que le arrebató a su amado, lo hacia dejando muertos a sus enemigos. Y era especialmente cruel con aquellos que fueron sus amigos y le traicionaron. Les torturo hasta morir. Les corto hasta desangrarlos. Ninguno mereció la muerte rápida e indolora de la maldición. Todos debieron sufrir como él.

...-...

Ahora, estando a los pies de la que fuera la gran ciudad de Londres, reparo en la decadencia de su gloria. El mundo perfecto de sangre limpia que muchos soñaron se transformó en un caótico infierno bajo el yugo de un monstruo. Nadie estaba a salvo. Y justo ahí, con la sangre de muchos tiñendo sus manos, entro decidida a ponerle fin. Cumplir con lo que su amado estaba destinado y luego reunirse con el.

...-...

Su preciada capa de invisibilidad la protegía del enemigo vigilante mientras su sombra furtiva se infiltraba entre las calles moribundas y abandonadas, donde el olor a muerte era ya permanente. Llego a su mansión.

Con una desconcertante facilidad atravesó el portal, no encontrando en su camino a nadie que pudiera interponerse... Finalmente entro a una sala grande y lo encontró a él, sentado en su trono como un imponente gobernante. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en ella y una mueca burlona se extendió en su deforme cara.

\- Me impresiona que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí - exclamo él con voz gélida.

\- Me enseñaste bien a escabullirme por los rincones oscuros - contestó ella en el mismo tono.

\- He de admitir que debí arrancarte el corazón, como lo hice con él. Me has causado muchos problemas.

\- Tú mismo te lo buscaste al arrebatarlo de mi lado.

Su cruel carcajada resonó en la sala vacía.

\- Mi pequeña Ginny... Aun recuerdo haber sentido en ti restos de mi alma. Sabia que tu tuviste mi diario. Ya eres parte de mi.

Y de pronto la miro con sus ojos brillando, como quien encuentra un preciado objeto perdido.

\- Eres digna de ser una séptima hija. Posees grandes poderes y tu sangre es pura. Seria una pena desperdiciarlo. Debes unirte a mi.

Ella lo miró sagaz, sopesando sus opciones. Sabia que era verdad, aún quedaba en ella el recuerdo de Tom, profundamente guardado y secreto, incluso ante su amado. ¿Qué le quedaba ya en el mundo?, ¿por qué rechazar su propuesta? Estaba sola, sin familia ni amigos en quien confiar. Su corazón ya no latía por su pérdida y la traición. ¿Por qué decirle que _no_ a quien le ofrecía algo más?

El señor tenebroso aun esperaba su respuesta, pues sabía que la había hecho dudar en su decisión. Y eso precisamente él esperaba, pues ansiaba tener a esa bruja cruel a su lado.

\- Y bien, ¿ya tomaste una decisión? ¿Haz venido para aliarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, irguió su frente en alto y respondió.

\- Si

El señor tenebroso no esperaba esa respuesta tan rápido, aún así estaba complacido. Con paso firme se acerco lentamente a ella.

\- Entonces - dijo él, - arrodíllate ante mi y besa mi mano en sumisión.

Ella se arrodillo. Tomo su blanca y putrefacta mano. Pero antes de besarle, lo jalo hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el cayo de rodillas. Por un segundo se miraron a los ojos. Y el vio reflejado el rojo de su mirada mezclado con castaño.

\- Te arrancare el corazón - dijo ella en un murmullo.

Y así lo hizo. Le atravesó la varita justo por el corazón y lo hizo explotar con un hechizo. Saco la espada de Gryffindor de entre su capa y le corto la cabeza. Sin horrocruxes que lo salvaran esta vez, el moriría por fin. Los pocos aliados del señor tenebroso que aún estaban con vida los encontraron. Ella bañada en una sangre oscura y el cadáver decapitado de su amo convulsionando en el suelo.

Ella sabia lo que seguía. Tiro la varita y la espada al suelo, miro a sus oponentes antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir caer sobre ella hechizos de muerte. Había cumplido su promesa...

...-...

Aquella noche se libró al mundo mágico del tirano. Aquella noche Lord Voldemort finalmente murió y sus seguidores lo abandonaron. No fue el elegido, mucho menos aquel al que él siempre temió, fue la pequeña jovencita Weasley, la pelirroja de los ojos castaños, la que vendió su alma y su humanidad para vengarse... para cumplir la promesa que hizo en nombre de su amor...


End file.
